


When Aunty is out

by TheBeatlesPEACE



Category: John Lennon - Fandom, McLennon - Fandom, Paul McCartney - Fandom, The Bealtes
Genre: John Lennon - Freeform, M/M, McLennon, The Beatles - Freeform, paul mccartney - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeatlesPEACE/pseuds/TheBeatlesPEACE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mimi is out and John and Paul are alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Aunty is out

Paul lightly strummed his guitar to John’s voice. They were practising a tune they’d written, although they never got around to recording it. They were practising in John’s room at Aunt Mimi’s house.   
They both sat on John’s single bed, the afternoon sun flooding in. It was almost blinding, so they shut the curtains to block it out.   
“Hey John, listen to this riff I made up yesterday,” Paul said as he played a tune on his guitar.   
“Ah, that’s great Macca!” John complimented his younger friend. 

John started to make a lot of noise with his guitar, playing all sorts of chords and holding it, pretending to be a rock star. Little did he know that fame would find him.   
They both laughed and giggled at the sight. Paul admired his older friend.  
“Okay John, I’m going out now, have fun and please don’t do anything naughty.” Aunt Mimi called.  
“Alright Mimi, love ya,” John shouted back.

John heard the front door open and close. Mimi was gone.  
“Alone,” John jokingly purred as he got up and put on one of his Elvis records. John started tapping his foot and dancing.   
“Hey Paulie, wanna dance?” He mocked Elvis’s voice.  
Paul was embarrassed, but reluctantly took John’s hands as they slow danced to Elvis’s rock n roll music. 

They both started to giggle hysterically when they realized that they were holding hands, slow dancing to Elvis.  
“John, you’re great.” Paul blushed, looking into Paul’s eyes  
“I know I am.” John laughed  
“No, I really mean it.” Paul said more seriously  
“Yeah, how so?” John asked Paul, looking into his big almond shaped eyes  
“You just make everything better.” Paul confessed.  
“Better? In which way?”   
“Oh shut up and take a compliment!” Paul jokingly growled.  
“Do I make this better?” John asked as he quickly pecked Paul on the cheek.  
Paul blushed madly. “Y-Yes”  
“What about this?” John asked, grazing his lips against Paul’s making Paul shudder.  
Paul didn’t bother to answer as he kissed back.  
They danced their tongues and lips together for a while before they both decided that it was gonna happen. 

John pushed his body against Paul's. Theirs tongues were fighting for dominance, as Paul moaned into the kiss. They slowly made their way over to the wall, and Paul's knees went weak as John’s tongue did wicked things. John pushed his body against Paul causing Paul's cock to respond.  
John felt Paul’s member pushing onto John’s thigh, “You naughty boy,” John said with a wicked smile  
Paul looked at him, blushing from embarrassment.  
They continued to smash their lips together  
"Fucking hell, Paul" John said as he slid his mouth down Paul's neck using his hands to slowly tug Paul's shirt off. John paused in his actions to take his own shirt off. "Oh" Paul gasps. John swirled his tongue around Paul’s nipple causing him to gasp out in pleasure. "More, please." Paul whispered breathlessly.

John pushed Paul up causing him to wrap his legs around John’s waist as they kissed and licked their way into each other's mouths.  
"I'm going to fuck you so much you won't be able to walk properly tomorrow" John whispered into Paul’s ear. Paul chocked out "Oh god please" John continued to lick around the curves of Paul ear causing Paul to blush violently. 

John plonked Paul onto the bed, John moved down to Paul’s trousers, they were tight skinny denim jeans, but he managed to get them off. John wore similar pants. John licked his lips as he saw Paul’s hard on through his underwear. With a quick movement his underwear was off, showing his erect cock to John. He had a mischievous look in his eye as he reached his hand down and began to stroke Paul’s member. Paul gasped as he felt John’s large hands begin to jerk him off. Slowly up and down, then with his thumb he’d circle around Paul’s tip. Paul’s breathing became heavier, they were both in so my pleasure.  
John began to wank him faster and faster. “John, Johnny,” Paul huffed “I-I need you, I need you in me,”   
John’s eyes lit up. He began to violently make out with Paul, pulling his hair, clawing at his back. Paul was hesitant, as it was hurting him a bit, but he continued to let John do it.   
John swiftly pulled his pants off along with his underwear. “Suck me,” he growled as he grabs Paul’s hair and pushed him down to his glistening cock.   
Paul gagged as John’s cock was forced into his mouth.   
John thrust into Paul’s mouth forcing Paul to gag. Spit dribbled onto Paul’s chin as he moaned loudly.  
John was close to coming but he didn’t want to come in Paul’s mouth then and there, he had more to do.  
He grabbed Paul by the shoulders and directed him onto his stomach. John had a hunger for Paul that only a good fucking could fix.

He sucked on his index finger until it was nice and lubed up. “Stretch your legs,” Paul complied. John bought his finger to Paul’s crack, rubbing it up and down, then oh so suddenly his stuck his finger in. Paul winced as the pain filled his bum. John began to finger him faster and faster, then quickly sticking another one in. “Fuck!” Paul groaned.   
Suddenly John got out of his dominant state, rubbing and massaging Paul’s butt cheeks with his other hand.   
“Paulie,” John spoke softly. “Are you ready for me?” Paul nodded. John took his fingers out and positioned himself over Paul’s hole and slowly inserted the tip.   
“Ahh” Paul groaned. Slowly John began to fill the rest of Paul’s heat with the full length of his cock.  
He was fully in. He then began to fuck Paul slowly. 

Once John had found the right angle he picked up the pace. His cock rubbed against Paul's prostate on every thrust causing Paul to make delicious sounds. Paul began to cry at the sensation of being completely filled by John.   
"John, please stop." Paul said to John letting out a shuddering breath. In fear that he had hurt Paul, "Hey, what's wrong, did I do something?" John asked his voice breaking with fear and lust all mixed into one. "I need - need you to fuck me against the wall." Paul stated, whimpering as John stopped thrusting inside him when Paul had asked him to stop.

 

John breathed out a "Fuck yes." as he took a hold of Paul's hand and dragged him off bed. They stood there just looking at each other; before long John could not take it anymore he needed Paul right now. John pushed Paul's body into the wall and used Paul's momentary shock to suck his way into Paul's hot and slick mouth. "Put your legs around my waist." John all but growled into Paul's ear. John lifted Paul and Paul's legs wrapped around his waist. Their naked bodies were flushed against each other and slightly sticky as Paul's member leaked as it was trapped between the two men's bodies. 

John thrusted back into Paul's open hole. With the wall at his back, his cock trapped between his and John’s body and the relentless force of John’s cock thrusting deep inside his body Paul came with an almighty groan. John followed seconds later as Paul's insides squeezed his cock until the very last drop was out. Their breathing slowed as Paul unwrapped his legs from John’s waist. John slowly let Paul down and watched as Paul staggered over towards the bed, not knowing what to do next, John followed making his way to the bed and laid down beside Paul. 

There were no more words between them for the rest of the night as the two men set about getting some much needed sleep. 

When John woke up the next morning it was to Paul's mouth stretched and wrapped around his cock. Apparently what John didn't know was that Paul was a very quick learner...

 

\----It was very rushed, sorry!-----


End file.
